ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nya
Nya is the current Elemental master of Water and, Kai's younger sister, she is the protagonist of seasons 5 and 7 (shared) and one of the protagonists of seasons 9 and 10. Although she is the last Ninja to join the team she is still very strong and a very formidable foe. History [[Season 0: Pilot|'Season 0: Pilot']] Way of the Ninja: ''' Nya is seen with her brother Kai when she tells him he is to impatient after his weapon fails. Later when the Skulkin attack Nya is told by Kai to stay back however she grabs a staff and fights off the Skulkin until she is captured. '''King of Shadows: After Kai saves Nya from falling into lava she watches as Garmadon's shadow beats Kai up. Later when Kai and Nya escape the Fire Temple, Jay asks Nya what her favourite colour is she responds with Blue. Weapons of Destiny: ' After Kai and the other Ninja return from the Underworld and arrive back in Ignacia where Nya greets the Kai and Jay. [[Season 1: Rise of the Snakes|'Season 1: Rise of the Snakes]] Rise of the Snakes: ''' Nya goes to Jamanakai Village after Garmadons son Lloyd has been stopped by the Ninja but when Lloyd releases the Serpentine on Jamanakai Village, Nya is the only one to escape un-hypnotised. Later when the Ninja return to Jamanakai Village they find Nya who tells them the key to defeating the Hypnobrai. When Cole is nearly hypnotised by Skales, Nya steps in and kicks Skales allowing Cole to use the anti-venom. '''Home: Nya stays at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Wu until they head to Lloyd's Treehouse to help the Ninja fight a hypnotised Cole. Later when Nya and the others return to find the Monastery burnt down. After she is with Cole and the others when they eat mud, she later freaks out When Zane shows them the Bounty. Snakebit: ' Nya meets Jay's parents and then goes to visit them. Nya helps Wu fight the Fangpyre with their combined skills. Later Nya makes an anti venom serum for Jay's parents '''Never Trust A Snake: ' Nya drives the Bounty to Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys so the Ninja can stop Lloyd and Pythor she later waits with Wu on the Bounty before Jay brings Lloyd to Wu. 'Can of Worms ' Nya calls everyone down into the bridge where she shows them the locations of the last two serpentine tombs, The Toxic Bogs and the Mountain of a Million Steps, later she babysits Lloyd until she leaves the Bounty to help the Ninja in the Toxic Bogs as Samurai X (Unknown to the Ninja that she is Samurai X) later she listens to Jay's story about Samurai X before getting a Pythor alert. 'The Snake King: ' Nya competes with the Ninja as Samurai X later Nya as Samurai X has to fight the Ninja in the Snake Pit before helping them escape and grabbing their Golden Weapons. Later Kai find's out Nya is Samurai X but promises to keep it secret. '''Tick Tock: Nya watches as Wu leaves the Bounty to find help to save Lloyd, later she puts up flyers to call the Ninja if theirs trouble before the rest of the Ninja give their flyers to Nya so they can follow the Falcon Once Bitten, Twice Shy: Nya explains to the Ninja that the Fangpyre bone can make a human into a snake before she realises Jay is wearing perfume, which she is allergic to, Jay apologises to Nya about the perfume and asks her out on a date, later when Jay is told he has to cancel he goes to Nya who has returned from a Samurai X mission and asks her to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park she accepts and gets changed, however due to Jay staying in the toilet because he was turning into a snake, Nya leaves and tries to stop Pythor as Samurai X before she is captured, later she is saved by Jay's true potential. The Royal Blacksmiths: Nya explains to the Ninja that they need to acquire the second Fangblade after Jay points out how shocked he is she is Samurai X. Later she cheers on the Ninja as they perform Spin Harmony. The Green Ninja: Nya helps, Zane, Jay and Cole train before Wu returns and she sees Garmadon with him. Later she briefs everyone on the location of Lloyd and the third Fangblade. later she sweeps the Bounty's deck with Kai before Wu tells her their may be a chance she is the Green Ninja. Later she places the Golden Weapons in-front of Lloyd and reveal his identity as the Green Ninja. All of Nothing Nya creates a sitting perch for Wu on her Samurai X Mech later she helps the Ninja steal the Fangblades however she and the others are captured, later she helps the Ninja escape with the Fangblades Rise of the Great Devourer: Nya and Wu take the Samurai X Mech to go and stop the Serpentine Train later she watches as the Great Devourer eats Wu and Pythor Day of the Great Devourer: Nya helps stop the Great Devourer she later watches as Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer. Later she finds Wu and see's the Golden Weapons are gone. [[Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja|'Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja']] Darkness Shall Rise: Nya helps the Ninja find a home to train Lloyd in, later she and Wu head out of town before returning and saving Lloyd from Skales and later helping the Ninja move into their new home. Pirates vs Ninja: Nya saves the Ninja from the pirates in her Samurai X Mech. Double Trouble: Nya is locked up with the ninja in Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys by the children while they take Lloyd. Ninja-Ball Run: Nya tells the Ninja about Ninjaball Run. Later Nya cheers the Ninja on when they enter the Ninjaball Run. Child's Play: Nya and Wu head to Mistake's tea shop to get Tomorrow's Tea for the Ninja. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Nya helps the Ninja stop Garmadon and the Serpentine however she is trapped in quicksand when Garmadon travels back in time. The Stone Army: Nya helps Lloyd with the Ultra Dragon and later watches as he reunites with Misako and stops the Giant Stone Warrior. The Day Ninjago Stood Still: ''' Nya helps evacuate the people of Ninjago City to the NGTV News Building before she drives the Bounty away. '''The Last Voyage: Nya meets Dr. Julienfor the first time and helps him rebuild the Destiny's Bounty's thrusters. Island of Darkness: Nya watches as the Temple of Light is engulfed in gold light while Lloyd uses the Golden Dragon. The Last Hope Nya drives the Earth Driller to help rescue the Ninja later she helps try to return the Helmet of Shadows to it's perch before being captured by the Stone Army. Return of the Overlord: Nya is corrupted by Dark Matter and is used to attack and distract the four Ninja Rise of the Spinjitzu Master: Nya fights Kai, before Lloyd defeats the Overlord and saves her. Later she watches as Garmadon is cured of evil. [[Season 3: Rebooted|'Season 3: Rebooted']] The Surge: Nya complains about students not listening to her. Later when P.I.X.A.L. takes Nya, Wu and their students for a tour and turns evil, Nya fights her before saving the students. Later she gets Lloyd's help, and then evacuates the city. The Art of the Silent Fist: Nya attends Sensei Garmadon's lesson before fighting the Nindroid. Later Nya gives Lloyd and Garmadon the coordinates for her Samurai X Cave. Later when she is on the circus train she has a sorta romantic moment with Cole before arriving at the Ninjago power source in the Storm Farms and shutting it down. Blackout: Nya helps Zane fix P.I.X.A.L. before P.I.X.A.L. reveals Nya's perfect match is Cole aggravating Jay. Later Nya has to pick between a black or blue wire to cut and save Jay and Cole. After Nya fights an evil Wu but is trapped by him before her and Kai use a magnet to trap Wu. The Curse of The Golden Master: Nya helps the Ninja look for the white scaled thief however after finding Skales she and the others are told about the curse of the Golden Master. Later Nindroid's attack to distract them from rescuing Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse: Nya helps P.I.X.A.L. enter the Ninja into the Digiverse later she helps Cyrus Borg fight his mechanical legs before Borg is stolen by the Nindroid's. Later Nya fights General Cryptor and his Nindroid's. Codename: Arcturus: Nya watches as the rocket ship containing the Ninja enters the atmosphere of space. The Void: Nya gets in contact with the Ninja and manages to give them advice. Later they evacuate Borg Tower and head to Garmadon's Monastery. The Titanium Ninja: ' Nya helps fight the Golden Master but is defeated. Later she mourns Zane at his memorial. [[Season 4: Tournament of Elements|'Season 4: Tournament of Elements]] The Invitation: Nya asks Sensei Garmadon for help with rebuilding the Bounty Versus: Misako asks Nya to find her family and Nya leaves in her Ninja DBX. Later Nya gets a signal from Zane's beacon. Ninja Roll: ''' Nya presents to be a noodle truck and enters the boat for Chen's island before Dareth joins her. '''Spy For A Spy: Nya pretends to be one of Chen's Kabuki and informs the Ninja that there is a spy in their group, later she steals Clouse's spell before engaging in a battle with Clouse. Later she escapes into the jungle Spellbound: Nya carves Samurai X symbol's into the trees of the forest for the Ninja to find. Later she finds Lloyd and Garmadon and gives them Clouse's spell. The Forgotten Element: Nya helps Lloyd break into Chen's base before being captured. Later she is shocked to see that her brother Kai is working with Chen however she is quickly reassured that he is faking. Later she is saved by Cole and Jay before finding her brother. The Day of the Dragon: Nya helps the Elemental Masters capture the Anacondrai Cultist however they turn into Anacondrai and attack everyone. Later Nya is on Jay's Dragon when he unlocks it. The Greatest Fear of All: Nya flies back to Ninjago before getting reacquainted at the Samurai X Cave The Corridor of Elders: Nya flies the Bounty into battle. later she watches as Garmadon and the Fake Anacondrai are banished to the Cursed Realm. [[Season 5: Possesion|'Season 5: Possesion']] Winds of Change: Nya helps Wu with his new tea shop: Steep Wisdom before battling Morro and escaping on the Bounty Ghost Story: After a battle with Morro, Nya and the Ninja learn that Morro is looking for, the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master and after reviewing footage of a thief named Roninwho stole the first key to finding the Tomb of The First Spinjitzu Master, Wu calls Nya to go back to the tea shop which confuses her. Later Wu tells Nya about her mother and tells her she must become a Ninja. Stiix and Stones: Nya's training begins and she instantly begins to contemplate if she really is a Ninja. later Nya began boasting about how she does everything great, later Wu gave her a bucket with a hole in it, her task was to fill the bucket up with water, however the water fell out every time. After millions of tries Nya threw the bucket into the water and stomped off angry, Wu looked over to Misako and he now knew her weakness, however she didn't fail because the bucket was full. The Temple On Haunted Hill: ''' Nya continues training however when a stranger named Ronin comes into the store and begins changing things she is told about the Ninja failing to get Airjitzu she instantly worries but she is assured by Ronin that they are fine. Later she asks Ronin to give her a ride to her Samurai X Cave where she finds Morro and his Ghost friends who have possessed her cave. After Ronin gets Nya out of the cave, Nya makes it rain because she gets scared, Nya classifies it as luck but Ronin tells her she is the Water Ninja. '''Peek-A-Boo: Nya, now with her new ninja suit gives Cole a pep talk about his new Ghost body before levering the Ninja into the Wailing Alps. Later Nya finds Ghoultar and traps him in a cage on Wu's orders. Kingdom Come: Nya, Ronin, Wu and Misako interrogate Ghoultar and try to bribe him with food, he later escapes and Nya has to stop him. Later Nya and Ronin fly the Bounty and pick up the Ninja. The Crooked Path: Nya continues training and gets helpful advice from Ronin. Later when Ronin try's to steal the Sword of Sanctuary, Nya stops him however he escapes. Later Nya finds him trying to escape on a boat and after she turns the Water back she looses control and Ronin gets away Grave Danger: ''' Nya continues moving the water awaiting the other Ninja's return however she gets in a battle with Bansha and Soul Archer and has to create a Water Shield. '''Cursworld, Part 1: Nya leads the Ninja into battle and pretends to be the Green Ninja to lure Morro away from the Realm Crystal so Lloyd can destroy it. She later battles Morro and watches as Lloyd is sucked into the Preeminent. Curseworld Part 2: Nya helps the Ninja fight the Preeminent and evacuates the people of Stiix onto the boat to get them away. Later Nya unlocks her True Potential and sinks the Preeminent and all it's Ghost's. [[Season 6: Skybound|'Season 6: Skybound']] Infamous: Nya gets angry at Dareth for putting the other Ninja before her, later she gets angry at Jay for having a crush on her. She later leaves Stiix as a wanted fugitive. Puplic Enemy Number One: Nya and the other Ninja meet at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Later on Nya and Kai group together and try to stay out of the way of the police before they are in-prisoned by Ronin. Enkrypted: Nya and the other Ninja arrive at Kryptarium Prison where they try to reason and state their case. Later Nya listens to Captain Soto's story about Nadakhan the Djinn, before being told how familiar she is to Captain Soto. Later she and the others help Soto escape. Misfortune Rising: Nya and Zane fight off the Sky Pirates until Flintlocke see's how similar, Nya looks to Dilara, Nadakhan's love interest. later they go to Jay's hideout missing Kai. On a Wish and a Prayer: Nya is surprised when Jay is able to get a private ship. Later she is interested in what he is reading. When they arrive at the Tiger Widow Island Nya finds out Zane is now in the Sword of Souls and finds out about Jay's reflection. Later when Nadakhan attacks he points out to Nya that she has the temper of his Dilara. Nya watches as Nadakhan takes Jay. My Dinner With Nadakhan: Nya helps Cole and Lloyd build a raft, but when things suddenly go missing Nya finds out that their are creatures under neath the island, later when Nya is about to get eaten she performs Airjitzu for the first time. Later Nya, Cole and Lloyd are rescued by Ronin and the Police Commissioner. Wishmasters: Nya, Cole and Lloyd pretend to be Pirates to blend into Misfortune's Keep crew and save Jay. Nya and Lloyd stay on the ship while Cole get's Jay, however Nya's ship is boarded by Clancee who welcomes them to the crew and then reports them to Nadakhan. Later Nadakhan captures the Ninja and tries to marry Nya, however they all start wishing. Lloyd eventually realises he can't stop Nadakhan but manages to get Jay and Nya out and they form a dragon to escape. Flintlocke goes after them but is stopped by the Police Commissioner and his forces. The Last Resort: Nya and Jay flee to the lighthouse and make preparations for Sky Pirates, Nya faces off against Dogshank and is able to beat her and send her to Tiger Widow Island. Nya finds herself trapped and sends Jay through the Travellers Tea portal, Nya is then captured by the Sky Pirates. Operation Land-Ho: Nya is forced to marry Nadakhan, Nya tricks Nadakhan into putting down his sword allowing Jay to obtain it and free his teammates. The Way Back: ' Nya unwillingly marry's Nadakhan and he gains infinite wishes and puts her to sleep. Later he uses her body as a vessel to bring back his love Dilara until he is shot by Tiger Widow Venom which frees Nya but also catches her body, Nya dies in Jay's arms however his final wish turns back time. Nya later remembers everything despite everything being erased. [[Day of the Departed (special)|'Day of the Departed]] Day of the Departed: Nya and Kai celebrate the life of their parents before the possesed mannequin of Chenattacks them. Nya and Kai defeat Chen and regroup at the Ninjago Museum of History before realising the forgot Cole, they later return to the Temple of Airjitzu. [[Season 7: Hands of Time|'Season 7: Hands of Time']] The Hands of Time: Nya goes with the other Ninja to check out the time displacement at the Monestary, they later arrive and Nya helps 'defeat' Acronix. The Hatching: Nya and Jay combine their powers to seperate the Vermillion warrior from reforming before finding a collapsed Zane. A Time of Traitors: Nya goes with Jay and Cole to the Samurai X Cave to try and reboot Zane however after reviewing Zane's camera feed, Nya realises Dr. Saunders is Krux. Nya heads off to the Ninjago Museum of History to help her brother fight the Time Twins. Scavangers: Nya returns to the Samurai X Cave and succsesfully reboots Zane however her Samurai X suit is stolen and she goes to Ninjago City to fight the Vermillion who are stealing metal A Line in the Sand: Nya helps the Ninja fight the Vermillion at Mega Monster Amusement Park before they head off to the eastern Sea of Sand where the second Slow-Motion Timeblade is. The Attack: Nya studies on a laptop constantly until the Vermillion attack the Temple of Airjitzu, Nya and Kai recall memories of when they were little and destroy the Buffmillion. however a new Samurai X emerges. Secrets Discovered: Nya leaves the team to return to her Samurai X Cave and finds the new Samurai X who Nya engages in a battle with, but after realising that she once did these very things she gives Samurai X the Samurai X Cave but she wrongfully believes the Samurai is Skylor who is with Kai. Pause and Effect: Nya and Kai regroup with the Ninja and are tasked with finding Acronix and Krux, while looking for Acronix and Krux, Nya asks Kai to give her the map but when she looks up Kai has run off to find a Blacksmith shop and sees his dad: Ray forging Vermillion Weapons. Nya enters during the middle of their battle and tries to cool Kai down however it isn't until Maya returns for Kai to realise the truth. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea: Nya and Kai create a Fusion Dragon and enter into the Port Town of Homo Mezu which is in the Boiling Sea. They retrieve the Fourth Timeblade only to be tricked and stranded. Later Nya and Kai along with Wu and their Parents return to Acronix and Krux's base where they drop off Ray and Maya and enter the Time Vortex. Lost in Time: Nya and Kai follow Acronix and Krux to the moment when their younger-selves entered the Time Vortex and re-battle the Elemental Alliance. Nya and Kai help until they gain the Reversal Time Blade and reverse Wu's ageing after that the follow the Time Twins into the Time Vortex however Wu drops Nya and Kai into the present time. Nya and Kai fall out of the Vortex and cure their father than they dub Lloyd, Master Lloyd. [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|'Season 8: Sons of Garmadon']] The Mask of Deception: Nya tells everyone to stop picking on Lloyd for growing up, she later helps Kai guard the Palace The Jade Princess: Nya fights Ultra Violet. Later after the Palace is blown up and Hutchins and Harumi's Adopted parents are killed, Nya apologises to Harumi and comforts her. The Oni and The Dragon: Nya stays aboard the bounty and looks after Harumi even showing her pictures of Sensei Garmadon Snake Jaguar: Nya built Zane a new bike and got the other Ninja to give it to him. Dead Man's Squall: Nya helps reels Zane into the Bounty, later on Nya tells Jay the story of a storm Spirit named Woheria later when Nya is with Zane a spider comes out of him and Nya fights it. After P.I.X.A.L. who is Samurai X unwillingly destroys the last Bounty Thruster the Ninja fall until Nya uses her Water to slow it down. The Quiet One: ''' Nya realises that Wu is the baby and then later finds out Harumi is the Quiet One. '''Game of Masks: Nya helps defeat The Giant Crab and watches as the SOG take Lloyd. Dread on Arrival: Nya and the other Ninja use Kai's submarine to get underneath the palace where Harumi plans to resurrect Lord Garmadon. Later Nya helps the Ninja defeat Harumi. True Potential: Nya tries to comfort Lloyd after his father returns. Big Trouble Little Ninjago Nya stays with Lloyd as Mistake gives him a potion to heal him. Later she evacuate's Baby Wu and helps Misako battle Garmadon. After she believed the other four Ninja had died Nya evacuated Ninjago City with Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L. and Misako. [[Season 9: Hunted|'Season 9: Hunted']] Firstbourne: ''' Nya helps Lloyd train without his powers while being hunted by Mr. E '''Iron and Stone: Nya helped Skylor and Neuro build a new vehicle. Radio Free Ninjago: ''' Nya helped Lloyd regain the airwaves of Ninjago '''How to Build a Dragon: Nya celebrates with the other Resistance members while the SOG invade their base. The Gilded Path: Nya helps fight off the SOG until she gets the Battlewagon and gets Lloyd, Skylor and Dareth out of their base. Later when Mistake is a rat she contemplates how Mistake turned into a rat. Two Lies, One Truth: Nya questions how Mistake came to Ninjago as an Oni The Weakest Link: Nya watches Harumi while Lloyd goes to see what Skylor and Mistake have found. Saving Faith: Nya watches as Skylor and Garmadon battle for control of the Colossus and later Nya watches Harumi die. Lessons for a Master: ' Nya tries to get Skylor, Lloyd and Dareth to the Battlewagon but she has to fight Ultra Violet '''Green Destiny: ' Nya reunited with the rest of the Ninja and helped defeat the Colossus in the Battlewagon. [[Season 10: March of the Oni|'''Season 10: March of the Oni]] The Darkness Comes: ' Nya walked in while Jay was practicing asking her to be his yang. Later Nya went to go see the Monestary Mural and was called into action to defeat the Oni when Faith and Firstbourne entered into Ninjago. '''Into the Breach: ' Nya was left on the Bounty to evacuate the people of NGTV News. '''The Fall: After Cole's supposed death at the accidental hands of Nya, she felt guilty and then realised the only way to defeat the Oni was to reforge the Golden Weapons but she needed Kai's help. Endings: After Nya was given the Scythe of Quakes by her brother she returned it to Cole when he came back. She was later a participant of the Tornado of Creation Nya Relationships Kai - sibling and teammate Ray - father and previous Elemental master of Fire Maya - Mother and previous Elemental master of Water Jay - Married (Yang), Elemental master of Lightning and teammate Cole - Close friend and teammate Zane - Close friend and teammate Lloyd - Close friend and teamleader Wu - Master and close friend Misako - Friend Garmadon - Frenemy Appearances Nya's Appearance Pre, Season 8 Nya had black bob cut hair with either pink or red lips, she had very thin eyebrows and very visible eyelashes. Season 8 onwards, to mirror her movie selfs appearance Nya now has much longer hair tied in a high ponytail with either a silver, gold or light blue hair tie, she has less visible eyelashes and more distinguishable eyebrows along with a mole on her left cheek/face Focus seasons Currently Nya ties with Lloyd for having 4 seasons focused on her Season 5: Possesion - Episodes 47, 51, 53, 54 Season 7: Hands of Time- Episodes 66, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74 Season 9: Hunted- Episode 93 Season 10: March of the Oni- Episode 97 Two of these seasons Nya shares with the other Ninja. Notes *Even though Nya is currently the last Ninja she has had more seasons focused on her than Zane, Jay and Cole *Nya's Ninja colour from Seasons 5 and 10 was dark red and light blue, in season 6 it was dark red and black and in season 7-9 it is gun metal grey with light blue highlights **The leaked images of the Season 11 suits show she has returned to her gun metal grey colour with more light blue *While she does have a fiery temper it is not as bad as her brother *Nya is the second character in Ninjago to have two love interests the first being Misako *Nya is technically married or yanged to Jay making them the first couple to actually marry on the show. *Before Nya was Samurai X she wanted to be a Ninja, however when she was training to become a Ninja she showed signs of anger towards Wu for making her one. *Nya and Zane's are the smarts of the team *Nya is somewhat of an engineer as she is always making veichles and weapons for the Ninja *Nya hates spoilt people, thus her initial hatred for The Royal Family **She also might hate the colour gold as it symbolises royalty *Nya fears failure and loves being good at everything *Jay and Nya were the first couple to be seen on the show *Nya's favourite colour is blue *Lloyd and Nya tie for having the most seasons focused on them individually and team, while Zane and Jay also have four seasons focused on them only one of them is individual for them. Gallery LEGO-Ninjago-70670-Monastery-Spinjitzu-14.jpg Screen Shot 2019-02-23 at 12.51.42 pm.png Imgae.jpg S1NyaCGI.png Screen Shot 2019-02-23 at 12.43.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-02-23 at 12.42.21 pm.png HoTCGINya.png imageedit_1_2994047887.png Category:Characters